


La fleur au fusil

by morporkian_hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU âmes-soeurs, M/M, Scarification, Violence, crise de panique, genre vraiment beaucoup, harcèlement scolaire, transphobie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morporkian_hobbit/pseuds/morporkian_hobbit
Summary: Jim sait que son âme-sœur est téméraire. Il sait que son âme-sœur est dangereuse. Il sait que son âme-sœur est un crétin. Et il sait qu’il fera payer son âme-sœur pour chaque fleur qui a poussé sur sa peau.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La fleur au fusil

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est un AU âmes-sœurs pour le ship MorMor, qui explore leurs enfances et leurs vies jusqu’à leur première rencontre. Attention aux feels.
> 
> Un grand merci à ma beta-lectrice Hibernia1, pour son aide et ses corrections.
> 
> Avertissements sur le contenu : lisez les tags, les enfants, c'est important!

La première fois que les fleurs percèrent sa peau, Jim fut pris par surprise. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que cela fasse aussi mal.

-Ne te plaint pas, lui avait répliqué son père. Ça te fait moins mal à toi qu’à lui.

Jim avait cueilli la violette qui avait poussé sur son genou, puis il était allé se terrer seul dans un coin. Son âme sœur s’était probablement éraflé en tombant. C’était des choses qui arrivaient. La douleur était supportable – après tout, ce n’était qu’un fantôme de celle que l’autre devait subir. C’était surtout la surprise qui lui avait fait mal. Il avait trois ans ; d’habitude, les enfants étaient plus âgés la première fois qu’ils partageaient une blessure avec leur âme sœur. Jim leva les yeux vers le ciel à travers la vitre sale de la fenêtre de sa chambre, et songea à cet autre enfant, peut-être à l’autre bout du monde, qui regardait le même ciel. Il frotta distraitement son genou meurtri. Il espérait que son âme sœur n’avait pas trop mal.

Il cacha la violette entre les pages d’un livre de la petite bibliothèque de sa maison. Puis il l’oublia.

Les fleurs poussaient plus souvent sur la peau de Jim que sur celle de ses camarades de classes. Il s’était demandé quel genre de vie menait son âme sœur, pour se blesser si souvent. Il se demandait si elle pensait à lui, comme Jim pensait à elle lorsqu’il se faisait mal.

De toutes petites violettes poussaient sur ses bras et ses jambes, sur son torse, sur son dos, et se fanaient avant d’avoir pu éclore. Si elles faisaient mal au début, à présent elles ne lui créaient plus qu’un picotement désagréable. Il savait, en observant ses parents, que ces minuscules fleurs étaient des coups, des bleus, de petites coupures, des blessures qui ne faisaient pas couler le sang.

Parfois, c’était des bouquets entiers de violettes qui explosaient dans sa bouche, dans ses narines ou sur son visage. La douleur en écho était éclipsée par la colère qui prenait immédiatement possession de l’esprit de Jim. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire si cette colère était dirigée vers les choses ou les gens qui faisaient du mal à son âme sœur, vers elle qui le faisait souffrir en retour, ou vers les enfants qui se moquaient quand ils le voyaient vomir des pétales mauves en s’étouffant sur ses sanglots.

Personne ne lui avait dit que certaines fleurs restaient éternellement. Jim avait huit ans, et il était assis au fond de sa minuscule baignoire, en train de frotter la peau de son ventre avec acharnement. L’éponge à récurer arrachait sa peau rougie par petits lambeaux, mais la minuscule impression de violette aux couleurs vibrantes ne disparaissait pas. Elle finit néanmoins par être brouillée par les larmes de rage et de douleur qui envahissaient les yeux de l’enfant. La seule chose qui le consolait, d’une manière froide et sadique, était de savoir que l’autre aussi sentirait cette peau rougie et irritée. Le fait que son âme sœur ai déjà souffert pour lui donner ce tatouage ne lui traversa même pas l’esprit.

Ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard qu’il trouva le courage de s’en ouvrir à sa mère.

-Les fleurs qui poussent quand mon âme sœur se blessent… c’est possible qu’elles restent ?

Sa mère le considéra d’un air triste, depuis la table de la cuisine où elle était en train de découper des légumes pour le dîner de la petite famille.

-Ça arrive, ma chérie. Si ton âme sœur garde une cicatrice, alors toi aussi. Ça reste, comme un tatouage.

Elle reposa son couteau sur la planche et retroussa sa manche droite presque jusqu’à son épaule, avant de tendre le bras. Des pétales blancs de camomille était encrées dans sa peau diaphane, symboles d’anciennes blessures que quelqu’un d’autre avait reçues. Jim les examina pendant quelques instants, avant de tourner les talons et d’aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Il avait souvent vu son père bras nus. Il n’y avait jamais remarqué de cicatrices.

Alors c’était certain, il garderait cette petite violette pour toujours. Il essaya de se convaincre qu’il valait mieux une fleur qu’une cicatrice. Il n’était pas sûr de se croire.

Jim avait treize ans lorsqu’il commença à prendre conscience que quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui. Visiblement ses camarades de classe s’en étaient rendu compte depuis bien longtemps – il avait toujours été la cible de rires, de moqueries, de doigts pointés, de petites violences du quotidien. Il s’y était habitué, elles ne lui faisaient presque plus mal. Mais se sentir soi-même étranger, inconnu, comme à l’étroit dans son propre corps, c’était autre chose. C’était un sentiment insidieux et perfide, qui se glissait jusque dans les recoins de son esprit pourtant déjà durci par des années trop froides. Il détestait ces longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, qui tombaient devant ses yeux, que les enfants à l’école tiraient. Il détestait sa poitrine qui commençait à se boursoufler, à prendre des formes inconfortables et qui attirait sur lui les regards des garçons. Il détestait cette voix fluette qui manquait d’autorité et que personne ne prenait au sérieux. Il détestait ce corps qui n’était pas à lui et dans lequel il était coincé. Il détestait les fleurs et la douleur, qui lui rappelaient qu’il vivait la vie d’un autre en même temps que la sienne, et aucune des deux ne semblait être plus agréable que l’autre. Mais la douleur, au moins, il pouvait se la réapproprier, la contrôler. Il souriait à chaque fois qu’il regardait les bandages sommaires serrés autour de ses avant-bras, d’un sourire cruel et sans joie. _Ces fleurs-là_, songeait-il en imaginant son âme sœur, _tu vas les garder longtemps._

Le passage à tabac fut une leçon dure, mais importante. Ce jour-là, Jim apprit que si problème il y avait, il ne venait pas de lui. Et qu’il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

-Hé, les gars ! Vous avez entendu ça ? Jil se prend pour un mec !

Le troupeau de garçons avait éclaté d’un rire gras – ou plutôt ce qu’ils imaginaient être un rire gras, mais chez des enfants entre onze et quinze ans, c’était plutôt un ricanement hystérique et ridicule. Ils se tenaient tous regroupés autour de Carl. C’était lui qui riait le plus fort.

-On va voir si t’es un garçon, gamine. Les garçons, ça sait se battre.

Ce jour-là, Jim apprit que l’amour et les sentiments ne valaient rien, que la confiance était un mensonge, et que les secrets étaient faits pour être gardés pour soi. Mais il en conclut surtout que tout allait très bien chez lui. Il était exactement qui il devait être, et le problème ne venait pas de son esprit bizarre, mais des leurs, trop étriqués. Les brutes s’attaquaient aux faibles, et à ceux dont ils avaient peur. Et Jim n’était certainement pas un faible.

L’événement fut aussi une leçon pour les amis de Carl. Pas pour Carl lui-même. Il n’aurait à présent plus l’occasion de retenir des leçons.

C’est seulement après s’être enfui de sa ville natale pour ne plus jamais y revenir, que Jim eut une unique pensée pour son âme sœur. Où qu’il soit, il avait forcément senti les échos de la leçon que Jim venait de subir. Grand bien lui fasse. Si jamais Jim le rencontrait un jour, il poursuivrait son chemin sans demander son reste. Si c’était un mentor, Jim s’en passerait, il pouvait très bien apprendre par lui-même. Un ami loyal ? Ça n’existait pas. Un amant ? Jim serra les poings. Non. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Les années passèrent, et Jim les employa à devenir lui. Un lui forgé par la douleur, la désillusion et le cynisme. Le crime était une voie toute tracée pour lui. Son génie froid et calculateur ne pourrait jamais être mis au service du bien commun, ce dernier l’avait abandonné depuis longtemps, et Jim ne se montrait jamais généreux envers quelqu’un – ou quelque chose – qui l’avait foulé au pied depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

La résolution qu’avait pris Jim ne vacilla pas, mais elle changea avec le temps. Après sa fuite, il n’avait plus reçu de blessures physiques, et les blessures mentales ne laisseraient pas de traces à son âme sœur. Jim haïssait le monde pour cela, comme il le haïssait pour beaucoup d’autres choses. Pourquoi devrait-il subir seul ses propres traumas, quand cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien partageait avec lui chaque coup, chaque blessure, chaque goutte de sang versée ? Et il ne s’en privait pas. Si dans son enfance les fleurs mauves apparaissaient soudainement et douloureusement, au moins elles restaient occasionnelles. A présent, c’était presque tous les jours qu’une violette ou dix perçaient sa peau. Parfois, c’était des bouquets entiers. Ces jours-là, Jim serrait les dents et ravalait les larmes et la douleur, maudissant en silence cet imbécile qui mettait quotidiennement sa vie en danger. Il arrachait les fleurs en silence et les jetaient.

Au moins, les fleurs lui apprenaient deux choses. D’une, que cet homme voyageait beaucoup. Dans son enfance, les violettes ne poussaient qu’en journée, lorsque Jim lui-même était levé, signe que son âme sœur habitait sur le même continent. A présent, elles survenaient surtout la nuit, troublant son sommeil ou le réveillant en sursaut ; mais parfois aussi en journée. De deux, qu’il exerçait un métier dangereux. Jim parierait sur un soldat, ou un criminel particulièrement incapable de passer sous le radar. Dans les deux cas, cela dénotait un esprit d’une stupidité sans borne. Il se demandait pourquoi la nature avait décidé qu’un crétin pareil devait être son âme sœur.

C’était rare, mais parfois la douleur devenait trop forte pour qu’il puisse faire autre chose que de se rouler en boule dans un coin et attendre. Au début, il priait pour que l’autre se dépêche de mourir et le laisse en paix. Par la suite, il pria pour qu’il reste en vie, pour que personne ne vole son dernier souffle. Celui-là appartenait à Jim. Jim le trouverait, le forcerait à s’expliquer, puis il lui ferait payer pour toute la souffrance qu’il lui avait imposée. D’une manière lente, et qui ne ferait pas couler de sang.

Bien sûr, de nombreux autres tatouages avaient rejoint la fleur solitaire sur son ventre. Il y en avait une dizaine, petits et discrets, sur son dos, ses bras et ses jambes. Celui en travers de son torse était beaucoup plus large - trois fines lignes de fleurs violettes, longues et parfaitement définies, croisant les deux cicatrices bien réelles qui couraient sur sa poitrine. Celui-là l’avait privé de toutes ses forces pendant deux jours entiers, alors que des fleurs poussaient puis fanaient sans relâche sur sa poitrine. Deux autres lignes de fleurs décoraient son visage. Tous les matins, il passait des heures devant le miroir, à les recouvrir de maquillage, tout en maudissant son âme sœur.

Finalement, il ne tuerait pas cet homme. Il le ferait payer, certes. Mais il comptait tirer autant que possible avantage de cet outil que lui offrait la nature. Ce parfait inconnu était censé être fait pour lui. Eh bien, il s’en servirait. Il estimait l’avoir bien mérité.

La première fleur qui poussa sur la peau de Sebastian était un lys de Colombie, comme toutes les suivantes, d’ailleurs. Son tuteur profita de l’occasion pour lui parler de cette plante, où elle poussait, à quelle période de l’année, et pourquoi on l’appelait aussi un lys tigre. A cinq ans, Sebastian se fichait pas mal de savoir que la fleur qui venait de pousser sur sa main était une plante de l’ordre des liliales, originaire du Canada. Il pensait seulement à la vilaine coupure que son âme sœur avait dû se faire. Il trouvait triste que le premier contact qu’il ait avec cette personne soit par la douleur. En tournant la fleur entre ses doigts, il pria le ciel pour que l’enfant qui venait de se faire mal guérisse rapidement. La douleur ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, lui. Seulement l’ironie de ce premier contact.

Sebastian avait une bonne résistance à la douleur. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, il n’aurait pas tardé à l’acquérir. Son père avait des idées bien arrêtées sur la manière d’élever un enfant : laisser des tuteurs et des professeurs s’occuper des connaissances, et lui inculquer soi-même les bonnes manières à coup de pieds aux fesses – ou à coup de ceinture, ou de bâton, ou de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Les premières fois, Sebastian songea avec douleur et sympathie à son âme sœur, avec qui il partageait contre son gré les coups de son père. Sebastian se fichait de bien se comporter, mais il faisait des efforts pour ne pas faire subir ces corrections à quelqu’un qui n’avait rien demandé. Mais au fil du temps, il apprit que son père n’avait pas besoin de raison pour le frapper, et Sebastian finit par oublier ce parfait inconnu qui recevait des fleurs quand lui recevait des coups. Tout ce qui comptait lorsque son père le frappait, c’était de se protéger pour minimiser les dégâts, s’efforcer d’ignorer la douleur, puis panser ses blessures seul dans un coin. Ses tuteurs n’étaient pas là pour prendre soin de son corps, seulement de son esprit, et sa mère était aussi présente que son père était aimant.

Les poussées de lys étaient rares, et lorsqu’elles se déclenchaient, Sebastian pensait à cet enfant qui vivait loin de lui, et qui semblait avoir une vie plus calme que la sienne. Il espérait qu’il était heureux, et qu’il accepterait de partager un peu de ce bonheur avec lui lorsqu’ils se rencontreraient.

Pour se défouler, Sebastian provoquait d’autres gamins à se battre, les rares fois où il était autorisé à voir des gens de son âge. Sebastian était plus grand et plus fort que les autres, et gagnait presque tout le temps. Ces batailles étaient de courts moments où il se sentait puissant, ou il oubliait sa faiblesse sous les coups de son père, où la douleur était synonyme de gloire. Il porta sa première cicatrice comme une médaille : il avait dix ans, et un gamin des rues avait sorti un petit couteau pendant une bagarre aux poings et le lui avait enfoncé dans le ventre. La blessure était superficielle, et guérit rapidement, ne laissant qu’un trait blanc sur son abdomen. Il savait que le coup de couteau laisserait aussi une marque sur la peau de son âme sœur. Il lui demanda silencieusement pardon, puis il passa à autre chose.

Avec le temps et les années qui passaient, son père sembla peu à peu oublier son existence. Il l’envoya à Eton pour étudier, et Sebastian fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à vivre dans la maison familiale. Il continuait à se battre avec les autres adolescents, mais comme il était bon élève, les professeurs se contentaient de lui faire la leçon sans prendre de réelles mesures.

Il avait quinze ans lorsque les poussées de fleurs se firent soudain plus fréquentes, et surtout plus précises. La première fois qu’il sentit une rangée de lys pousser en travers de son avant-bras, il fut plus surpris qu’effrayé. Comment pouvaient-elles pousser de manière aussi ordonnée ? Elles ne faisaient même pas vraiment mal, il ressentait seulement un picotement étrange. Il passa en revue toutes les façons de se faire mal qu’il pouvait imaginer, tous les types de blessure. La réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer lui fit bien plus mal que les fleurs elles-mêmes. A partir de ce moment, les rangées de fleurs apparurent régulièrement sur ses bras et parfois ses jambes, laissant derrière elles des tatouages de pétales orange, comme un parterre de fleurs bien ordonnées. Sebastian cessa de porter des vêtements à manches courtes, et se demanda si son âme sœur faisait cela pour le punir de toutes les blessures qu’il lui avait transmises.

Il finit par s’habituer aux lignes de fleurs, mais rien ne l’avait préparé à la poussée soudaine de lys qui survint un beau jour en plein milieu d’un cours de latin. Un bouquet fleurit sur ses côtes, s’étalant sous sa chemise, et la douleur qui l’accompagnait l’envoya quasiment par terre. Les fleurs n’avaient fait que de rares apparitions ces dernières années, et les coupures récentes ne lui causaient que des picotements désagréables ou une légère douleur. Mais cette fois ci, les fleurs continuaient à pousser sans relâche sur tout son corps alors qu’il tentait avec difficulté de se relever, sous les yeux choqués de ses camarades.

Il avait l’habitude de la douleur. Elle l’accompagnait depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais il était certain que ni sa tête qui tournaient, ni ses membres engourdis, ni sa respiration soudain hachée et surtout ni le sentiment de terreur et d’impuissance qui lui écrasaient la poitrine ne venaient de son âme sœur. Il avait l’impression de revivre les corrections que lui infligeait son père, mais en pire, sans pouvoir rien faire pour se protéger. Son empathie terrifiée pour la personne qui était en train de se faire effectivement passer à tabac se mêlait à ses peurs d’enfant et aux souvenirs des coups, et l’immobilisaient complètement. On dû le porter à l’infirmerie de l’école, en semant des pétales orange vif sur tout le trajet.

Là-bas, on lui expliqua qu’il avait fait une attaque de panique, que c’était fréquent lorsque quelque chose de grave arrivait à son âme sœur, que ça irait mieux très vite, que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Sebastian se contenta de hocher la tête en frissonnant sous sa couverture, et ne dit rien de sa certitude que ça arriverait à nouveau.

Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son âme sœur. Aucune cicatrice sous forme de tatouage ne resta, et les coupures cessèrent. Il crut pendant un moment qu’elle était morte, mais finalement de petites fleurs bénignes lui assurèrent le contraire, et la vie repris son cours comme avant – Sebastian accumulant les blessures, l’inconnu se contentant de lui envoyer quelques lys de temps en temps.

Sebastian ne pensait plus à son âme sœur quand il se battait contre les autres adolescents. Il ne pensait plus à elle lorsqu’il se blessait en tombant ou en explorant l’école la nuit. Ni quand il grandit et que les blessures devinrent plus graves. Il eut une pensée d’excuse pour elle en passant, lorsqu’il s’engagea dans l’armée. Il ne savait pas s’il la rencontrerait un jour – sans doute pas, maintenant qu’il venait de s’engager. Mais s’il mourait, au moins elle serait débarrassée définitivement de toutes les blessures qu’il lui transmettait. Est-ce que les tatouages restaient après la mort d’une âme sœur ? Sebastian n’avait jamais pensé à poser la question. C’était probablement une question indiscrète, de toute manière.

La guerre lui donna de nouvelles cicatrices, qu’il accumula comme des médailles. Il devint le meilleur sniper de son bataillon, et d’après les rumeurs le meilleur de toute l’armé stationnée en Inde. Sebastian ne doutait pas que ce soit vrai. Il avait confiance en ses capacités. Les cicatrices s’accumulèrent aussi sur son âme et son cœur. On ne survit pas dans l’armée sans se transformer soi-même en arme, et une arme ne pense pas, elle n’a pas de sentiments. En tout cas, c’est ce que ses compagnons et ses supérieurs disaient de Sebastian. Et c’était ce qu’il se répétait sans cesse, et ce qu’il croyait. C’était ça le plus important. Il ne songeait plus aux fleurs que recevait cet inconnu au loin à chaque fois que son sang coulait. Pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir au moins une pensée pour lui lorsque des lys tigre fleurissaient parfois sur sa propre peau ; mais c’était assez rare pour ne pas le gêner dans sa tâche. Il avait caché sa sympathie et ses excuses pour son âme sœur dans un coffre au fond de son cœur, et ce dernier était bardé de cadenas, de chaines et de cicatrices.

Malheureusement ni les cicatrices ni l’armée n’avaient réussi à lui faire perdre son libre arbitre, son esprit de rébellion ni surtout son sens de l’honneur tordu et rabougri mais néanmoins aussi solide qu’un bloc d’acier. Aussi, lorsque des membres de son bataillon s’allièrent pour donner des informations vitales à l’ennemi, leur colonel leur donna un premier avertissement, mais pas un deuxième, et il fit justice lui-même. La cour martiale ne trouva pas de preuves de la trahison ; mais des meurtres, si. Sebastian n’échappa à l’emprisonnement que grâce à son rang, sa réputation, et l’influence de son père. Il aurait préféré croupir en cellule plutôt que de voir son géniteur lui sauver la mise, mais on ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Il rentra donc à Londres, déshonoré, déshérité, l’amour-propre en miette mais la volonté plus forte que jamais. S’il était un paria, autant l’être jusqu’au bout. D’autres que l’armée britannique pouvaient avoir besoin de ses talents, et si cette dernière l’avait foulé au pied comme une ordure qu’on ne voulait pas toucher, alors il les vendrait à ses ennemis.

Pour Sebastian également, la voie du crime était tout tracé. Et le monde de la pègre a beau être vaste et étendre partout ses tentacules, au final toutes les routes mènent à Moriarty.

Jim Moriarty avançait à pas vifs dans le couloir aux murs blancs et nus du sous-sol du QG. Summer, sa seconde, suivait dans son sillage, peinant pour ne pas se faire distancer.

-Il ne dit rien, Monsieur, il refuse de prononcer le moindre mot. Même pas son nom. Nous ne sommes pas encore passés aux méthodes supérieures, nous attendions que vous en donniez l’ordre, je…

-Il a essayé de me tuer, s’exclama Jim en se stoppant net au milieu du couloir, forçant Summer à effectuer un freinage en urgence. Mes ordres dans ce cas de figure sont assez clairs !

-Oui, Monsieur, mais je…

Elle hésita un instant sous le regard meurtrier de son employeur, puis pris son courage à deux mains pour expliquer :

-J’ai pensé que vous voudriez le voir avant qu’il soit complètement hors service, Monsieur.

Moriarty la fixa de son regard comme une vrille pendant juste quelques secondes de trop pour qu’elle puisse se sentir à l’aise. Puis il tourna les talons et poursuivi son chemin à la même allure.

Un crétin avait encore essayé de l’assassiner. Ce n’était plus très fréquents ces derniers temps, la plupart de ses clients et de ses concurrents avaient appris qu’il était, un : intouchable et deux : très rancunier. Mais il se trouvait toujours un imbécile pour penser qu’il pouvait se glisser sous sa garde là où tant d’autres avaient échoué, et le supprimer de l’échiquier londonien. Pfff. Quels présomptueux. Quand bien même quelqu’un parviendrait à mettre fin à ses jours, son réseau continuerait de fonctionner sans lui. Coupez la tête, dix repoussent. On pouvait tuer Jim, mais pas Moriarty.

Celui-là n’avait même pas réussi à s’approcher de lui. A vrai dire, il n’en aurait pas eu besoin. Jim détestait avoir à l’admettre, mais l’homme avait bien failli réussir à l’avoir. Il avait eu une chance inouïe que le client avec qui il passait un contrat se place entre lui et la vitre à l’instant même où la balle la faisait voler en éclat. Quant à l’immeuble depuis lequel le sniper avait tiré, Moriarty avait accès à tout son système de surveillance, comme pour tous les bâtiments alentours – une précaution qu’il prenait avant le moindre déplacement important, et qui avait porté ses fruits puisque ses hommes avaient immédiatement repéré et intercepté le tireur.

La nouvelle aurait dû le réjouir, car le tireur le mènerait à l’employeur, et il détestait laisser une offense impunie. Se débarrasser d’un fauteur de trouble donnerait l’exemple aux autres. Et les attentats sur sa vie, bien que souvent mal ficelé et jamais aboutis, lui prouvait au moins qu’il avait de l’importance pour ses compétiteurs. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que les violettes choisissent ce jour précis pour se mettre à pousser en bouquets, voir même en bosquets, sur sa peau meurtrie, envoyant à travers tous son corps des aiguilles de douleur de seconde main, et plongeant son esprit dans une humeur sombre et meurtrière. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu’un. Pas de chance pour l’aspirant assassin ; mais de toute manière, il avait choisi son destin en même temps que sa cible.

Ce dernier était à présent devant lui, dans une pièce sur-éclairée de la cave sous le QG. Jim l’examina d’un œil méprisant. Il était déjà en piteux état, affalé sur la chaise à laquelle il était fermement attaché, la tête bringuebalant contre sa poitrine pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière blanche brûlante des néons. Des mèches de cheveux blonds sales tombaient comme un rideau devant son visage, et ses épaules dénudées étaient couvertes de bleus et de coupures. Jim savait que son visage l’était aussi, et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu’un des deux hommes de main présents dans la pièce tira sur les cheveux de l’homme, ramenant d’un coup sec sa tête en arrière, le menton pointé en l’air et le cou exposé.

L’homme était sûrement très beau sous tout ce sang, ces bleus et cette sueur, songea Jim en le disséquant du regard. Il avait une mâchoire carrée et bien dessinée, des lèvres épaisses et rouges – quoique c’était surement le résultat de la raclée qu’il avait reçu – et ses yeux…

Ses yeux bleus détonnaient au milieu de son visage sale et maltraité. Ils brillaient d’une lueur farouche, insoumise, mais qui n’était pas de la colère ni de la haine. Jim avait l’habitude que des prisonniers l’insultent, lui tiennent tête, tentent de lui cracher au visage. Ça ne rendait leur fin que plus lente et douloureuse. Ces yeux-là n’exprimaient rien de tout cela. C’était plutôt une résignation tranquille mais certaine. C’était les yeux de quelqu’un qui se fichait des coups et des blessures, quelqu’un qui n’avait plus rien à perdre et le savait, quelqu’un qui s’amusait de voir des brutes essayer de lui arracher des bribes d’information, en vain.

Jim lui rendit son regard.

_Je te briserais, au bout du compte,_ songea-t-il. _J’y arrive toujours._

Il s’approcha du prisonnier, assez près pour envahir sa zone d’intimité, qui de toute façon avait déjà été pulvérisée par l’interrogatoire, mais assez éloigné pour montrer qu’il ne voulait pas toucher quelque chose d’aussi sale et insignifiant que lui.

-Alors comme ça tu as cru que c’était une bonne idée d’essayer de m’assassiner, c’est ça ?

De près, il voyait mieux les traits du visage de l’homme. Des pommettes hautes, un front large et plissé par les lignes de l’âge et du trauma, et toujours ces yeux bleus brillant d’une résolution calme et tranquille, qui le raillait presque. Jim détestait être raillé, surtout par quelqu’un en position d’infériorité.

-Eh bien, ton employeur n’a fait que t’envoyer au casse-pipe. Il aurait dû savoir que nous t’attraperions. Des dizaines d’autres crétins ont essayé avant toi, et ils ont tous connu le même sort.

Il sentait le sang, la sueur et le tabac, avec une touche de métal – de la poudre à canon, sans doute. Une odeur fétide mais qui traduisait très bien le genre de personne qu’il était. Sous le sang séché Jim pouvait distinguer des coupures plus vieilles, des cicatrices… Il retint le geste réflexe de porter la main à son visage, là où ses tatouages étaient camouflés par une couche épaisse de maquillage. Il se pencha un peu plus vers visage boursouflé du prisonnier. Son souffle caressait la peau tannée de l’homme comme celui d’un prédateur tenant sa proie, alors qu’il ajoutait :

-A moins que tu aies eu cette idée par toi-même. Auquel cas tu es soit suicidaire, soit vraiment très stupide.

-Aussi stupide que quelqu’un qui se tient juste devant une baie-vitrée non renforcée sans gilet pare-balle ?

Jim se figea. Il ne voyait pas le sourire moqueur du prisonnier, mais il l’entendait dans sa voix. S’il devait en croire Summer, c’était les premiers mots qu’il prononçait depuis qu’il était ici.

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu’il n’avait pas de gilet ?

Jim se redressa, jeta un regard équivoque à un des deux hommes de main, et recula de quelques pas. L’homme s’approcha d’un pas lourd, agrippa une touffe de cheveux du prisonnier, et lui balança une droite dans la pommette.

Jim grimaça alors qu’un picotement douloureux et familier se faisait ressentir. Il leva la main pour cueillir la fleur qui venait d’apparaitre…

Sur sa pommette.

Il lança un regard interloqué à l’homme attaché à la chaise. Il avait le souffle court, et le coup lui avait tiré un gémissement, mais ce fichu sourire était toujours là. Du sang frais perlait sur son visage et coulait doucement le long de sa joue.

En plissant les yeux, Jim pouvait distinguer les cicatrices sous la crasse, le sang séché et les blessures récentes. Il en avait une en travers de l’arête du nez, et une autre qui descendait de son arcade sourcilière jusqu’au milieu de sa joue. L’expression du prisonnier se modifia ; il semblait mis mal à l’aise par l’examen soudain dont il était l’objet, mais il aurait aussi bien pu l’être à cause des liens qui l’attachaient à la chaise rivée au sol, ou à cause des multiples blessures qui couvraient son corps.

Jim tendit la main en arrière vers le deuxième sbire qui se tenait derrière lui, aux côtés de Summer.

-Jordan, ton couteau.

L’homme dévisagea l’arrière du crâne de son patron, surpris par la demande. Il n’allait quand même pas…

-TON COUTEAU !!

Jordan haussa intérieurement des épaules et déposa l’arme repliée dans la main tendue. C’était pour le moins inhabituel, mais si le boss avait envie de charcuter lui-même un péquenaud qui avait essayé de le descendre, ce n’était certainement pas lui qui allait l’en empêcher.

L’objet émit un cliquètement sinistre alors que Jim dépliait la lame. Il observa un instant les reflets de la lumière froide sur le métal, puis reporta son regard sur Sebastian. Ce dernier avait repris son air de résignation amusée, et n’avait pas l’air le moins du monde effrayé à l’idée de se faire ouvrir en deux. Il fut en revanche beaucoup plus surpris lorsque Moriarty baissa les yeux sur sa propre main, et y traça un X bien net sur la paume. La panique commença à gagner du terrain lorsqu’il sentit une poignée de pétales froissés poindre au creux de sa main gauche, attachée dans le dos à la chaise. Moriarty ne la voyait pas, mais Sebastian savait qu’il savait.

-Détachez-lui les mains, ordonna Jim d’une voix beaucoup trop inexpressive pour réellement cacher quoi que ce soit.

Sebastian ne quitta pas des yeux son tortionnaire alors que le dénommé Jordan contournait sa chaise et dénouait les liens qui retenait ses poignets – pas les autres, évidement, et Sebastian n’aurait pas le temps de les défaire lui-même avant de se faire plomber la cervelle. Il n’y songea même pas.

Sous le regard sombre et pénétrant de Jim, il pouvait presque sentir les verrous et les chaînes qu’il avait placé sur son cœur sauter un à un et tomber en poussière, et les sentiments, la peur et surtout les regrets remonter comme des bulles en surface. Il attendit que Jordan s’éloigne, puis il tendit les mains devant lui, paume vers le haut. Deux lignes bien nettes de lys tigres poussaient en croix dans sa main gauche, et de fines rangées de fleurs orange étaient tatouées sur ses avant-bras.

Jim resta sans rien dire, sans bouger, figé sur place et les yeux rivés sur les paumes offertes de Sebastian, pendant des secondes qui s’étirèrent comme des siècles. Le prisonnier observa son visage se décomposer progressivement, son masque de calme confiant tomber en miette. Jim releva finalement ses grands yeux sombres, plongeant son regard dans l’infinité bleue de ceux de Sebastian.

-DEHORS ! aboya-t-il d’une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Les gardes et Summer s’entre-regardèrent. Il ne pouvait pas parler au prisonnier, ce dernier était attaché, alors…

-J’ai dit…

Ils étaient déjà tous sur le pas de la porte lorsque le cri retentit.

-**_DEHORS !!!_**

La lourde porte claqua comme une sentence, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Jim ne s’était pas retourné en entendant le bruit, il n’avait même pas flanché. Il gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur Sebastian.

Il y avait des milliers de choses qu’il voulait dire à son âme sœur. Des millions de manières dont il avait envisagé leur première conversation. Des milliards de premiers mots qu’il avait imaginés lui crier.

Il…

-Je suis désolé.

Jim se figea. Il était déjà immobile, mais son cœur cessa de battre, et sa respiration se coupa.

Ce n’était pas prévu. Ce n’était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

-Quoi ? D’avoir essayé de me tuer ?

-Non. Enfin, si. Ce n’est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe, ça n’aurait pas dû arriver de cette manière. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est… je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Sebastian ne fit aucune tentative de se libérer, ni même de bouger, à part ses mains qui reposaient à présent sur ses genoux. Il continuait de soutenir le regard de Jim, et le criminel pouvait lire de la douleur dans ses yeux. Une douleur qui n’était pas pour Sebastian lui-même.

-Je suis désolé d’avoir vécu ma vie sans penser à la tienne. Il y a un moment où j’ai dû faire un choix, et j’ai choisi moi. Je… J’ai fait mon possible pour oublier que tu existais. J’espère que tu pourras me le pardonner…

La fureur commença à bouillonner dans la poitrine de Jim. Il serra les poings, le manche métallique du couteau imprimant douloureusement sa forme dans sa paume. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Quel droit avait-il, après toutes ces années, de s’amener comme une fleur en s’excusant, en essayant de s’attirer sa sympathie, comme si c’était lui la victime ? Comme si c’était lui qui avait eu une vie pavée de douleur, d’insultes et de sabotages, qui l’avait mené à devenir un monstre pour se protéger ? Comme si c’était lui qui avait dû subir toute son existence les blessures d’un autre en plus des siennes, invisibles et intangibles ?

Il y avait trop de choses qu’il voulait lui crier, trop de reproches qu’il voulait lui adresser, mais par où commencer ? Par quoi…

-Ton nom.

Le prisonnier le fixa d’un regard indéchiffrable, beaucoup trop bleu dans ce visage sale éclairé par une lumière aveuglante.

-Sebastian. Sebastian Moran.

Il ne retourna pas la question, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Jim essayait de se convaincre que c’était une bonne chose qu’il reconnaisse son autorité, sa position de pouvoir, mais en vérité le respect et la soudaine déférence de Sebastian étaient enrageantes. Il ne devrait pas répondre à ses questions facilement. Il ne devrait pas s’ouvrir, il devrait continuer à lui tenir tête…

Depuis quand Jim Moriarty acceptait-il qu’on lui tienne tête ? Le désirait-il, même ?

-Jim, cracha-t-il d’un ton condescendant.

Sebastian connaissait forcément son nom de famille. Il hocha la tête, confirmant la supposition du criminel.

-Je n’aurais jamais essayé de te tuer, si j’avais su qui tu étais.

Il n’aurait pas dû essayer de le tuer même en sachant simplement qu’il était Moriarty, mais Sebastian n’avait pas l’air d’accorder une grande valeur à sa propre vie.

-Je ne connais pas le nom de mon client, mais il se fait appeler la Mouche. Apparemment il a travaillé avec toi mais ça s’est mal passé. C’est tout ce que je sais.

Alors c’était si facile que ça de faire parler Sebastian Moran, finalement ?

-Je peux essayer de t’aider à le retrouver, si…

-LA FERME !

Le cri coupa net la parole de Sebastian. La colère qui bouillonnait depuis longtemps en Jim débordait à présent de son regard, et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux trous noirs qui auraient pu l’avaler en un instant.

-Je n’en ai rien à faire de cet imbécile. Il est insignifiant. Alors que toi… TOI…

D’un geste rageur, il griffa à travers la couche de maquillage qui recouvrait sa joue, dévoilant les fleurs mauves gravées dans sa peau, à l’endroit exact où Sebastian avait ses cicatrices.

-Toi, tu me tue depuis des années, tu me blesses, tu me frappes, tu traverses la vie comme un punching-bag sans te soucier des conséquences, sans penser que l’autre à qui tu infliges ça a sa propre vie à survivre, ses propres traumas et ses propres blessures à supporter… puis tu me sors un « je suis désolé » et tu espères que je vais tout te pardonner ? Que je vais tirer un trait sur toutes les douleurs, que je vais oublier toutes les journées passées roulé en boule dans un coin en espérant que tu cesses de te faire tirer dessus, ou charcuter, ou frapper…

Les mains de Jim s’envolaient dans toutes les directions, imitant les coups qu’il avait reçus, tandis que son visage se déformait pour accommoder les mots pleins de rage qu’il crachait. Il remarqua à peine les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux, mais Sebastian ne les manqua pas.

-Ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai infligé ces blessures, Jim.

Le petit homme lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Tu crois que j’avais envie de me faire trouer la peau à tous les coins de rues ? continu le sniper. Ou de me faire battre par mon père ? Ou par tes hommes de main ? Je les ai subis autant que toi, ces coups, plus que toi, même. Toi, tu as eu des fleurs et des douleurs affaiblies. Moi, j’ai eu du sang et des cicatrices.

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sebastian ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Toutes les blessures que je t’ai transmises, je les ais subies tout comme toi. Et toi ? De l’automutilation et des opérations chirurgicales. Des choix. Que _tu_ as fait.

La pointe du couteau que Jim tenait toujours se pressa sous le menton de Sebastian, le forçant à relever la tête. Il ne lâcha pas du regard le criminel, lui lançant le défi silencieux d’aller jusqu’au bout. Voyons s’il était capable de faire ce choix là aussi.

-Les blessures que j’ai reçues, Sebastian, souffla le criminel d’une voix plus froide que l’espace, je les ai gardées pour moi. Sinon, ton âme serait aussi couverte de fleurs que ma peau. Et je n’ai pas eu le _choix_.

Le visage de Jim était à quelques centimètres de celui de Sebastian, qui soutenait néanmoins son regard. Ils restèrent suspendus l’un face à l’autre alors que les secondes s’égrainaient autour d’eux. Puis Jim se redressa, éloigna le couteau de la gorge du sniper et fit quelques pas dans la salle.

-Maintenant que je t’ai trouvé, je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser repartir, déclara-t-il d’un ton parfaitement maîtrisé. Ce stupide concept d’âmes sœurs a intérêt à fonctionner.

-Pardon ?

Sebastian haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Jim se retourna vers lui, l’air de le prendre pour un parfait idiot.

-Tu es censé être fait pour moi, expliqua-t-il d’une voix impatiente. M’aider à devenir la meilleure version de moi que je puisse être. Me… décupler.

Il cracha le mot comme s’il trouvait l’idée stupide, et jeta un regard condescendant à Sebastian. Ce dernier avait repris son expression calme et amusée, mais il avait néanmoins l’air intrigué par les propos de Jim.

-Tu es au courant que le concept d’âmes sœurs est censé être réciproque, n’est-ce pas ?

-Censé, répliqua Jim. Mais je n’ai pas pour habitude de me plier aux règles.

-Ce n’est pas le genre de règles auxquelles on peut échapper.

-Tu me sous-estime, Sebastian, répliqua Jim d’une voix froide et qui commençait à s’impatienter. Pour que je puisse t’apporter quoi que ce soit, il faudrait déjà que j’accorde la moindre valeur à ta vie, ce qui n’est pas le cas. Tu es un outil, c’est tout. Et j’ai bien l’intention de rentabiliser toutes les blessures que j’ai dû supporter avant de te retrouver.

Sebastian éclata de rire, qui se mua bien vite en une quinte de toux ensanglantée. Jim se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

-Donc… je suis un outil, absolument unique et fait pour toi, pour lequel tu as subi des blessures traumatisantes… mais je n’ai pas la moindre valeur à tes yeux ?

Jim se renfrogna. Ce crétin était beaucoup perspicace. Bah, au moins ça voulait dire qu’il ne s’ennuierait pas à ses côtés.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé « à ses côtés » comme si c’était une évidence ?

Pourquoi son cœur s’était-il réchauffé en songeant que Sebastian ne serait pas trop désagréable à côtoyer ?

Non… serait intéressant à côtoyer.

Jim claqua la porte au nez des pensées étrangères qui commençaient à se faufiler dans son esprit, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la salle, qu’il ouvrit d’un geste brusque. Summer et les deux sbires attendaient dans le couloir, la mine rongée par l’anxiété et la confusion. Le visage de Summer s’éclaira un peu en réalisant que son patron était toujours en vie, et chose étonnante, que le prisonnier était toujours attaché.

-Détachez-le, soignez-le, assurez-vous qu’il soit présentable, ordonna sèchement Jim à ses hommes de main. Trouvez-lui des quartiers où habiter et quelques affaires qui ne soient pas déchirées ou tâchées de sang. Et faites-le présenter dans mon bureau à six heures tapantes. Pas une minute plus tard.

Il n’attendit même pas de confirmation, avant de lâcher le couteau au sol et de s’éloigner dans le couloir à grands pas. Les gardes s’entre-regardèrent, puis consultèrent Summer du regard. La femme n’hésita qu’un instant avant d’aboyer :

-Vous l’avez entendu ! Allez, magnez-vous !

Assis sur sa chaise, toujours attaché, Sebastian les regarda s’affairer avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il avait atterri, mais la collaboration avec Jim Moriarty s’annonçait pleine de rebondissements.


End file.
